narutofandomcom_id-20200215-history
GO!!!
GO!!!, adalah lagu yang dibawakan oleh Flow, sebagai pembukaan keempat untuk Bagian I dari seri Naruto. Digunakan pada episode 78 sampai 103, menggantikan Haruka Kanata dalam versi bahasa Inggris. Kemudian digantikan oleh Seishun Kyōsōkyoku pada episode 104. Lagu ini juga terdapat di Donkey Konga 3 yang eksklusif untuk Jepang. Lirik Rōmaji= We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way! Right here Right now (Go!) Buppanase like a dangan liner! Right here Right now (Burn!) Kewashii shura no michi no naka hito no chizu wo hirogete doko e yuku? Gokusaishoku no karasu ga sore wo ubaitotte yaburisuteta Saa kokoro no me Mihiraite shika to ima wo mikiwamero! (Yeah!) Ushinau mono nante nai sa Iza mairou! We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way! Right here Right now (Go!) Buppanase like a dangan liner! Right here Right now (Burn!) Buttakitteku ze catch on fire! Right here Right now (Go!) Buppanase like a dangan liner! Right here Right now (Burn!) Buttakitteku ze catch on fire! (Bam!) |-| Rōmaji (Versi Lengkap)= We are fighting dreamers Takami wo mezashite Fighting dreamers Narifuri kamawazu Fighting dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni Oli Oli Oli Oh! Just go my way! Right here right now (Bang!) Buppanase like a dangan liner Right here right now (Burn!) Buttakittekuze get the fire Right here right now (Bang!) Buppanase like a dangan liner Right here right now (Burn!) Kewashii shura no michi no naka Hito no chizu wo hirogatte doko e iku? Gokusaishoku no colors ga Sore wo ubaitotte yaburisuteta Saa kokoro no me mihiraiteaite Shikato ima wo mikiwamero! (YEAH!) Ushinau mono nantenaisa Iza mairou! We are fighting dreamers Takami wo mezashite Fighting dreamers Narifuri kamawazu Fighting dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni Oli Oli Oli Oh! Just go my way! Right here right now (Bang!) Buppanase like a dangan liner Right here right now (Burn!) Oto wo tatezu shinobiyoru kage ga Itsumo bokura wo madowaseru Yuugenjikkou ookina kaze ga Uneri wo agete fukiareru Kazaashita surudoi katana de Onore no asu kirihirake (YEAH!) Hoshou nante dokonimo naisa Naa soudaro!? We are fighting dreamers Takami wo mezashite Fighting dreamers Narifuri kamawazu Fighting dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni Oli Oli Oli Oh! Just go my way! Right here right now (Bang!) Buppanase like a dangan liner Right here right now (Burn!) Buttakittekuze get the fire Right here right now (Bang!) Buppanase like a dangan liner Right here right now (Burn!) Buttakittekuze get the fire We are fighting dreamers Kono nakama tachi to Fighting dreamers Subete wo makikomi Fighting dreamers Kokorozashi takaku Oli Oli Oli Oh! We are fighting dreamers Takami wo mezashite Fighting dreamers Narifuri kamawazu Fighting dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni Oli Oli Oli Oh! Just go my way! Don't forget your first impulse ever! Go my way! Let's keep your adventurous ever! Go my way! Don't forget your first impulse ever! Let's keep your adventurous ever! Go!!! Right here right now (Bang!) Buppanase like a dangan liner Right here right now (Burn!) Buttakittekuze get the fire Right here right now (Bang!) Buppanase like a dangan liner Right here right now (Burn!) Buttakittekuze get the fire (Bang!) |-| Bahasa Inggris= We are fighting dreamers Heading for the top Fighting dreamers Fighting without a care in our appearance Fighting dreamers Fighting for what we believe in Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Right here right now Bang! Let it out like a straight liner Right here right now Burn Inside the tough road with endless strifes… Where are you heading to, spreading open another's map? A colourful crow came along, stole that map, and tore it up Now open up the eye in your heart and take a good look at the present There's nothing so let's GO!!! We are fighting dreamers Heading for the top Fighting dreamers Fighting without a care for our appearence Fighting dreamers Fighting for what we believe in Just go my way Right here right now Bang Let it out like a straight liner Right here right now Burn Let's go on a butchering spree and get the fire! Right here right now Bang Let it out like a straight liner Right here right now Burn! Karakter Karakter dalam urutan tampilan: * Sasuke Uchiha * Kakashi Hatake * Sakura Haruno * Naruto Uzumaki * Tenten * Shikamaru Nara * Neji Hyūga * Chōji Akimichi * Akamaru * Hinata Hyūga * Pakkun * Jiraiya * Ino Yamanaka * Gamakichi * Kiba Inuzuka * Might Guy * Shino Aburame * Rock Lee * Asuma Sarutobi * Kurenai Yūhi * Kisame Hoshigaki * Itachi Uchiha * Anko Mitarashi * Iruka Umino * Ibiki Morino * Genma Shiranui * Tonton * Konohamaru Sarutobi * Moegi * Udon * Shizune * Tsunade * Kabuto Yakushi * Orochimaru * Gamabunta * Tiga Ular Raksasa Kategori:Lagu en:GO!!! es:GO